1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a street sweeping machine.
2. Prior Art
Street sweepers that can elevate a bin full of sweepings and dump them into an open truck bed or similar container have been known for some time. Garbage or trash collection vehicles that pick up containers, either fixed to the lift arms or separable from the lift arms, and move the container over the top of the vehicle cab for dumping the container contents into the collection vehicle have been known for some time. The visibility advantage of forward positioning of an operator in a vehicle has been known for some time.